The Cancer Research Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill is committed to the establishment of an interdisciplinary Center strongly founded in basic research. In the third year of its development the Center plans to continue and expand programs begun in the second year. These include the tissue culture facility, electron microscope facility, tumor virology program, computerized cancer data base, and development of a clinical research division. In particular, the clinical research division and chemical carcinogenesis programs will undergo considerable expansion. The programs are specially chosen based on the existing research strengths at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Medicine. Administratively, the staff will work to solidify the center as the focal point for cancer-related activities in the health sciences center and will develop plans and funding for the Cancer Research Center Building. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Seebeck, T., Shaw, J.E., and Pagano, J. S., 1977. Synthesis of Epstein-Barr virus DNA in vitro: effect of phosphonoacetic acid, N-ethylmaleimide, and ATP. J. Virol. 21:435-438. Lemon, S., Hutt, L.M., Li. J.L., and Pagano, J.S. Replication of Epstein-Barr virus occurs in epithelial cells during infectious mononucleosis. Third International Symposium on Oncogenesis and Herpesviruses, July 1977.